It's Just Business
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis is a journalist and reporter for a magazine. Wally is an executive chairman in a big business. What's going on here? Nothing…it's just business. Spitfire. Business AU
1. Chapter 1

**Wally POV**

I was looking over the current statistics of Wayne Industries on my computer. Everything was good except the quality. Apparently the screens of our iPods were faulty.

I was going to have to talk to the workers about that-or at least have someone do it while I tend to my other duties.

My door opened.

And there stood Carrie, my assistant. If there was a slut of the office it would definitely be her. She flirts with everyone in the office. Not because she wants sex but because she wants money. That's why she flirts with the important people.

I think it's pretty shallow that you only want someone for money.

"Mr. West there is a board meeting in 5 minutes in the boardroom E" she said.

I nodded whilst getting up.

"You know you could have just buzzed me" I said.

"I know, but I just wanted to see your handsome face" she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks you can go back to your cubicle now" I said.

I saw her frown as she walked away.

I don't like being rude to people-ironic how I am a chief operating officer-but she was just annoying.

I entered boardroom to see that most executive offices had already arrived. Our boardroom was normal. Not too boring and not too fancy.

We were on the outer side of the building so one of the walls were all glass. In the middle was our long table where everyone at the board meeting sat. 15 black office chairs were around the table, 7 on each side and at the end of the table was one chair that the CEO would sit in. Behind the chair of the CEO was a big promethean board. And across the table were pitchers of water.

I to my spot 2 seat to the right up front next to my co-worker and best friend Dick Grayson.

Dick was the chief data officer. He was in charge of working with clients, developing marketing strategies and maintaining contacts with project partners and things.

Basically knowing people and knowing things. Probably the second highest title in the business. Not to mention his adoptive father was Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Industries.

There was also Zatanna Zatara-Dick's girlfriend-she was the chief creative officer. She was in charge of the overall look of the company on the media and newspapers and stuff.

Also another buddy was Kaldur Manta. He is the chief financial officer and he is in charge of all the company's money and how we use it.

Then there is Raquel Ervin she works in the same department as Zatanna but Raquel does market research and take cares of pricing and customer service.

And there is also Conner Kent works in the same department as me but he is the chief human resources officer. He controls the workers and their services.

There is also my Uncle Barry the chief strategy officer-that name pretty self-explanatory.

Then there's Diana Prince the chief administrative officer, Arthur Curry the chief knowledge officer, Clark Kent the chief compliance officer, Bart West chief investment officer, Tim Drake the chief information officer and Cassandra Sandsmark the chief communication officer and also the girlfriend of Tim.

We're kind of like a family business-we might not know everyone but we know each other…the people that were here in the beginning.

We were usually at the board meeting when Bruce wanted us.

"Hey Dick what's this meeting about?" I asked.

"Something about a story in a magazine about Wayne Industries something like that" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Soon everyone was here except Bruce. And on queue he walked in. We all watched as he silently walked to his seat in the front of the room saying nothing.

"Alright this board meeting we are not going to discuss our company…not yet anyways" he said.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie!" Tim said.

Cassie shrugged.

"It was just a question" she said with a shrug.

"To answer your question Cassandra, a very big magazine in coming to do an interview with the company…and our chief creative officer will continue" he said and sat down.

Just then Zatanna stood up.

I admit Zatanna was gorgeous. She had silky black hair, fair complexion and light blue eyes. And she dressed pretty well too. Like today she was wearing a red dress, black Christian Louboutins and her hair was curled.

I know I shouldn't say these things about my best friends' girlfriend-but they were true. But I did not like her-not like that anyways.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne" she started.

"Tomorrow morning the chief reporter and her reporters are coming here to do a magazine special about our company!" Zatanna said happily.

"Well who is? I want to know!" Bart blurted out.

I rolled my eyes. Did I mention Bart was my cousin?

"It's…Tracker Magazine!" she replied.

"But that magazine trashes every company!" Conner said.

"_Almost _every company. They loved PepsiCo" Raquel stated.

"And that's why they have to love us" Zatanna said.

"I get it. Since they trash a lot of companies it would be huge if they liked us!" I said.

"Besides we don't trick our customers so we have nothing to worry about" Dick said.

"Wally and Dick are right, so tomorrow I everyone on their best behaviors" Wayne said.

"That's right and no lying. They are sneaking little rats, they'll figure out we're lying then takes us out of business" Uncle Barry said.

"Ugh, I hate that!" Raquel said.

"What?" Kaldur asked.

"That they want such a good story they are willing to take people down" she said.

"The companies are they liars, they just bring out the truth" Tim said.

"I still hate it" Raquel said.

"Okay, meeting over" Bruce said.

Everyone filed out.

"Tomorrow is big business" Zatanna said.

Dick and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I opened my black blazer. Man it was hot in the boardroom.

"Alright guys, tomorrow is a big day for us" I said.

"What is it?" Bette my best reporter asked.

"We are starting the story about Wayne Industries" I replied.

Bette nodded.

"You fourteen are my best reporters and coming with me" I stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Now everyone will have a person they interview" I said.

If you haven't gotten it already, my family runs on of the best magazines in New York. But trust me just because my dad owned the business is not how I got my title.

It was hard work. It's what I do, work hard.

"So I want you to be on your best behavior, I don't want this company to think that we're immature" I said.

"Artemis loosen up!" Megan said.

She wasn't an official reporter, she was the copy editor. She reads through the draft of every magazine and made sure there were are mistakes. But sometimes she wrote stories.

"I can't. This is important we cannot blow this" I said to her.

Then I turned to everyone else.

"Got it?" I asked.

All I got were nods.

"Alright let's start giving assignments…" I said.

* * *

**Some of you might have already read this in my other story when I gave a preview of it...but here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

All of us got out of the company van. We arrived to a tall and fancy looking. I turned to everyone.

"Alright remember to be professional. Not flirting or anything" I said eyeing Bette.

She might have been my best reporter but that didn't mean she didn't flirt.

"Okay, okay" she said.

We all walked into the building. This company must be really rich because the inside was just as fancy as the outside. The walls were almost all glass leaving the rays of sunlight to shine through the lobby and you could hear the clicking of people's shoes on the white marble floor. The chairs were black leather with a glass coffee table sitting in between them and magazines lay neatly on the table waiting to be picked up and read. On the far right side were where the elevators were opening every once to let someone through.

In the middle of the lobby was a middle aged woman sitting at black wooden desk typing away on a computer. We all walked over to her.

"Hello we are reporters from Tracker magazine" Megan said to the lady at the front desk as the others snapped pictures.

The lady smiled.

"Welcome to Wayne Industries. Why don't you help yourself to some breakfast while I call the executives" she said motioning to the buffet table not far away from where she was.

I rolled my eyes as everyone ran to the table of food.

"At least no one has done this" I said to Megan.

"Lighten up! They have free food! And your 24 you don't need to act so uptight" Megan said.

"We'll I'm the lead reporter here and I-"

"Hello there"

I turned to see many men and a few women standing in front of me in nice clothes.

"These guys are cute" Megan whispered.

I nudged her.

Seriously why are some many girls I work with obsessed with men?

But she was definitely not lying.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. Nice buffet. Never read that before" I said with a smile.

"It's Friday. We always do this on Friday" he replied.

"Yeah and Wally loves it" a man with blonde hair and green said.

"Hey! It's free food! And you all love it too" this "Wally" said.

I examined him.

Bright red hair gelled back, bright green eyes and lean but muscular looking structure.

"Like what you see?" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

Arrogant. Not such a good way to start out.

"Anyways we would like to start with the interviews" I said.

"Right. I would be glad to answer your questions" Mr. Wayne said.

"Oh I'm not interviewing you. My best reporter Bette Kane is going to be interviewing you" I said.

She shook hands with Mr. Wayne.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

Soon everyone had been paired with their executives and were on their way to different parts of the office building. And lucky me I had been stuck with Wallace the arrogant red head.

I walked over to the elevator with Wallace.

"So what floor is your office on?" I asked.

"The 70th floor" he replied.

"Aww is someone important in this company?" I cooed.

"I'm going to ignore that" he said.

I smirked.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"By the way you look nice" he said.

"Flirting won't get you anywhere" I said.

"Who said I was flirting? Can't a guy say something nice without taking it as flirting?" he said with a smirk of his own.

Well this guy obviously didn't care if her as rude or not.

"Here is my office" he said.

We passed a woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

I also noticed her shirt was unbuttoned WAY to low.

"Carrie if you need me I'll be in my office having an interview with Artemis from Tracker Magazine" he said to the woman.

Carrie eyed me before turning to Wally.

"Will do Mr. West" she said now eyeing him up and down.

He grabbed my hand and quickly walked to his office. And I was not surprised that it was as nice as the lobby. The floor was a cream marble color and in the middle of the room was his long mahogany desk piled with papers and his computer. In front of his desk were black office chairs. Around the officer there was a fridge, flat screen mounted on the wall and in front of it was a small red couch.

I sat down.

"So what's up with your assistant?" I asked.

"Oh her. She's kind of a gold digger...that's why she talks and dresses like that" he replied as he took off his jacket.

Earlier when I said he was muscular?

Well boy was I right.

"You just love staring at me don't you?" he asked smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you are so full of yourself" I said.

"Alright Ms. Feisty. What do you want to know?" he asked falling into his chair.

I took out my bPad (A/N: excuse the stupid name I couldn't think of anything else) and looked up to see Wally smirking.

"Do you ever actually smile or maybe not smirk?" I questioned.

"Of course. Just not now" he replied.

"People like you are what's going to bring your company's review down" I said tapping away on the bPad.

"First question..."

* * *

**Megan POV**

I sat down across from Mr. Clark.

"So what do you do as the chief of human resources Mr. Clark?" I asked.

"You can call me Conner by the way" he said.

I smiled.

"Okay Conner" I said.

He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth.

Why are all these men so perfect looking?

I mean Conner had jet black hair, ice blue eyes and dimples that could kill.

Basically perfection.

I hadn't realized that I was staring.

"Meggy?" he said.

"Megan. It's Megan" I corrected.

"Right. Sorry" he said.

"Doesn't matter. Just answer the question please" I said looking down on my phone.

"Well I am in charge of higher and firing people. I supervise the workers and make sure they do their jobs" he answered.

* * *

**Dick POV**

"So do you need anything else?" I asked Barbra.

"Well I could use more pictures of the building" she replied.

"Don't worry you'll get plenty more picture downstairs. There's a worker waiting for all of you reporters for a tour" I replied.

She smiled.

"Thank you Richard" she said.

I smiled.

"No problem. Hope I got everything you needed" I said.

"I did" she replied.

"I'll walk you out" I said getting out of my chair.

We walked pasted my assistant's desk and into the hallway.

I spotted the girl that was in charge of the reporters and a red head with her.

"There's the boss. I'll see you later err not really..." she said.

"Right. Bye then" I said.

* * *

**Barbra POV **

Richard was amazing.

He was nice, smart and funny. And gorgeous.

I sighed contently.

Artemis and Megan turned to me.

"Did you get everything you need?" Artemis asked.

I nodded.

"What's up with you?" Megan asked.

"Well Richard the guy I just interviewed is amazing! I think I might like him" I said dreamily.

"Well think again" Artemis said.

I turned around to see Richard with a black haired girl and they kissed.

I turned back to them.

"I am going to wait downstairs for the tour" I said quickly walking to the elevator.

* * *

**Artemis POV **

"I hope she's okay" Megan said.

"This is why you don't date and or like people in business. It's always just business" I said.

"I wonder of Conner has a girlfriend..." Megan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey are you going to the city ball?" Megan asked.

"No. I have too much work to do" I replied.

Megan rolled her eyes.

"Come on! It's Saturday night and everyone is going even your dad" she said.

"Where is Bette? And Jaime?" I asked avoiding the question.

"You're going" she stated.

Sadly, no matter how much I tried I knew I was going to have to go to that stupid ball.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I walked over to Dick and Zatanna.

"Hey lovebirds" I greeted.

"Hey Wally. What's up?" Zatanna said.

"I was just stuck in a room with an uptight journalist" I replied.

Dick chuckled.

"She didn't seem that bad" Dick said.

"Well you didn't have to talk to her" I replied dryly.

"So I heard that Carrie is still flirting with you" Zatanna said.

"Yes. And even though I'm handsome I don't need this torture!" I whined.

"I heard she was going to the ball tonight" Conner said walking over to us.

I groaned again.

"Just tell her you don't like her" Raquel said.

"And you think she listens?" I replied.

"So Raquel what are you wearing to the ball?" Zatanna asked Raquel.

Raquel shrugged.

"You have to help me pick something out!" She shrieked.

The two women walked away talking about dress choices.

"So Conner your interviewer was cute" I said.

Conner shrugged.

"Her name was Megan" he said.

"Megan. Nice" I said.

"Anyways I have to go back to work and so do all of you" Dick said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

As we all left the building I couldn't help but think about Conner.

I mean what if he did have a girlfriend?

I would be crushed.

What if he goes to the ball?

Who am I kidding!

He works for one of the most popular companies in the country!

Of course he would be there!

I looked over at Barbra.

She hasn't said anything since we found out Dick had a girlfriend.

"Alright when we get back we need to start putting the article together! We need this magazine out by tomorrow!" Artemis said.

All I could think about what Conner.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I forgot that I had already typed up this chapter and I was worrying about my other stories(not that this one is less important) but here's the chapter and you hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

My office door swung open and I was ready to yell at whoever it was until I noticed that it was my older sister Jade.

"Dad wants to see you in his office. Now." she stated.

Before I could ask why she was already out of the room probably almost halfway down the hall.

I sighed as I logged off of my computer and exited my office.

I walked through many hallways before reaching the door with the golden plaque titled 'Publisher'.

I knocked before entering.

As soon as I walked in dad gave me a big smile.

"Artemis! Great to see you" he said happily.

I smiled. "You too dad...why did you want to see me? I kinda had a lot of-"

"Work to do?" he finished whilst he raised an eyebrow.

I apparently used that phrase a lot.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about" he started.

I held in a groan as I sat down in front of him.

"Artemis I know that you always give you best. But do you think it's best to have all work and no play? Your 23 years old for crying out loud!" he exclaimed spinning his chair for effect.

I huffed. "And your point is...?" I asked starting to lose my patience.

"My point is that you are going to the city ball tonight and you are going to have a good time and maybe even get yourself a gentleman" he said.

"Yeah one that you would scare away..." I mumbled.

"That was all. Now you may go" he said as he returned back to his work.

I grumpily walked into the break room to see like always a lot of the staff in there.

"What's up with you?" Barbra asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"My dad wants me to go to the city ball tonight" I said.

Megan sighed.

"Why is it that you complain about the fun things that happen in life? It's always work, work, and work with you. And honestly its getting annoying" she stated.

"What about you and obsessing over a guy that can barely remember your name? You shouldn't be the one talking" I said.

My eyes widened before after realizing what I had said.

"Megan I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized.

She said nothing.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" she said.

She silently threw away her lunch and stalked out of the break room.

What the hell is wrong with me?


End file.
